


Напиши мне из Чошу

by Ankhart



Category: Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Drama & Romance, Het and Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhart/pseuds/Ankhart
Summary: Вскоре после образования Рошигуми Хиджиката встречает в Киото подозрительного знакомого из Эдо.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou & Kondou Isami, Hijikata Toshizou/Katsura Kogorou
Kudos: 2





	Напиши мне из Чошу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Katsura 2020 на Зимней Фандомной Битве

Они выглядели подозрительно — парочка в полосатых юкатах, следовавшая за самураем, которого Хиджиката видел этим вечером в лапшичной. Его лицо казалось знакомым, но вспомнить, где он видел этого человека, Хиджиката так и не смог и подсаживаться к нему не стал. Знакомый незнакомец покинул лапшичную раньше него, однако в паре кварталов оттуда Хиджиката неожиданно заметил этого человека снова. Он неуверенно оглядывался по сторонам, словно не зная, куда свернуть дальше – и за ним уже шли эти подозрительные личности. У них были мечи на поясе, но походили они не на самураев или еще не успевших опуститься ронинов, а на бандитов.

Один из них обернулся, но Хиджикату, прижавшегося к стене, не заметил. Бандит переглянулся со своим подельником, они ускорили шаг, догоняя самурая. Почуяв неладное, тот стремительно развернулся, и неожиданного нападения не получилось: меч самурай выхватил всего на долю секунды позже бандитов. Те помедлили: должно быть, рассчитывали, что напугать окажется достаточно, но жертва продемонстрировала готовность дать отпор, а желанием драться бандиты, похоже, не горели.  
Хиджиката не стал дожидаться, пока они решатся напасть, и торопливо приблизился, на ходу доставая катану.

Бандиты обернулись на шаги, оценили расклад и с двумя противниками решили не связываться – только светлые полоски на юкатах мелькнули в вечернем сумраке.

Хиджиката дождался, пока их топот стихнет, и только тогда вложил меч в ножны.

— Благодарю за помощь, — весело сказал самурай, следуя его примеру. — Признаться, я задумался, пытаясь вспомнить дорогу, и потерял бдительность.

— В Киото этого лучше не делать, особенно по ночам, — посоветовал Хиджиката. — Так значит, вы заблудились?

— Увы, — самурай развел руками. — Я надеялся выйти к центральным улицам, а оказался… даже не знаю, где оказался.

— Если хотите выйти к центральным улицам, вам нужно дойти до конца этого переулка, потом повернуть направо, а потом налево, — рассказал Хиджиката.

— И снова вы меня выручаете, — улыбнулся самурай, и Хиджикате опять показалось, что он где-то видел этого человека.

— Скажите, мы с вами нигде не встречались? — все же поинтересовался он.

— Вряд ли, я ведь нездешний. Я видел вас сегодня в лапшичной, но уверен, что никогда не встречал прежде.

А он наблюдательный. Хиджиката кивнул, и они, распрощавшись, разошлись у следующего поворота.  
Случай был пустячный, однако встреча не шла из головы: у Хиджикаты была хорошая память на лица, и если ему казалось, что он видел этого человека, значит, так оно и было. Вот только где и когда? Собственная забывчивость раздражала.

Как это бывало обычно, стоило перестать о чем-то думать, как ответ приходил сам. Так случилось и на этот раз: проснувшись, Хиджиката вспомнил, где встречал вчерашнего самурая. В Шиэйкане: Хиджиката видел его два или три раза, когда еще торговал лекарствами и заглядывал в додзё Кондо, оказываясь поблизости. Он не горел желанием показываться на глаза знакомым Кондо, настоящим самураям и, завидев, что у друга гости, сразу же уходил, не желая быть замеченным. Что ж, этим объяснялось то, что Хиджиката самурая узнал, а тот его нет. Касура — так его звали, кажется.

После этого Хиджиката выкинул Касуру из головы и не думал о нем до позднего утра, когда они с Кондо сели разбирать принесенные из резиденции Айзу списки разыскиваемых лиц. Сэризавы не было: Яманами сказал, что тот ушел по делам. Ну да, как же: небось пьет сейчас где-нибудь со своими людьми, мрачно подумал Хиджиката. С каждым днем Сэризава бесил его все сильнее, но Кондо как-то терпел, а значит, и Хиджиката должен был.

Он вчитывался в ровные столбики канджи, пытаясь уложить в голове имена и приметы, но информации было слишком много, чтобы она отпечаталась в памяти с первого раза.

В списке почти подряд шли фамилии людей из Чошу. «Вечно они воду мутят», — подумал Хиджиката. Он поднял взгляд, желая дать отдохнуть глазам, но тут же опустил его обратно, привлеченный одной из фамилий. 

— Как звали того типа из Ренпейкана, что приходил к тебе в додзё? — спросил он. — Касура?

— Кацура, — поправил Кондо. — Кацура Когоро. Приятный человек, жаль, что мы с ним давно не виделись.

Он так и знал. Хиджиката уставился на канджи, складывающиеся в имя Кацура Когоро.

— А почему ты вспомнил о нем?

— Да вот, — ответил Хиджиката, придвигая список к Кондо, — полюбуйся, чем занимается твой «приятный человек».

Кондо нахмурился, забирая у него лист. 

Хиджиката немного преувеличил: достоверной информации о том, чем именно занимается Кацура, у бакуфу было маловато. Его пока только подозревали. Но если подозрения подтвердятся… прошлые и настоящие связи с лицами, затевавшими заговор против правительства, руководство мятежными ронинами, организация политических убийств — не те преступления, за которые можно отделаться ссылкой на острова.

Он хмуро переглянулся с Кондо. Они впервые столкнулись тем, что кто-то из их прежних знакомых оказался преступником… во всяком случае, был под подозрением бакуфу.

— Возможно, это какая-то ошибка, — неуверенно сказал Кондо, — Кацура-сан произвел на меня впечатление умного человека, никогда бы не подумал, что он способен ввязаться в такое глупое и безнадежное дело.

— Он из Чошу, — возразил Хиджиката. По его мнению, это многое объясняло. Да все Чошу спали и видели, как бы свергнуть сёгуна и усадить на его место своего даймё! Прикрывались они, конечно, громкими словами о возвращении власти Императору, но кто же в такое поверит? Императоры уже сотни лет не правили страной.

— Ты слишком категоричен, Тоши, — укорил его Кондо. — То, что кто-то родился в неблагонадежном хане, еще не делает его мятежником или плохим человеком. Взять хотя бы Сэризаву-сана: он родом из Мито, но пришел служить сёгуну.

Это был не самый лучший пример. Сэризава, может, и пришел служить сёгуну, но назвать его хорошим человеком у Хиджикаты язык бы не повернулся.

— Но я все же рад, что Кацура-сан в Эдо, и нам не придется с ним столкнуться, — признался Кондо.

— А вот тут ошибаешься! — заявил Хижиката. — Кацура в Киото. Я видел его прошлым вечером, только не сразу узнал, сейчас вот вспомнил. И это только подтверждает, что он может быть связан с мятежниками, иначе что он забыл тут в такое время, когда сюда стекаются подозрительные личности со всех концов страны? Сидел бы себе в своем эдосском додзё.

— Это еще ни о чем не говорит, — хмуро ответил Кондо, — многие приходят в Киото в поисках работы. Он мог по каким-то причинам уйти из додзё и решить искать лучшей доли здесь, как мы. До тех пор, пока преступления Кацуры-сана не доказаны, я буду надеяться, что это ошибка.

Тут он был прав: доказательств не хватало. И если Кондо новость о возможной связи его старого знакомца с мятежниками расстроила, то Хиджиката усмотрел здесь шанс для Рошигуми. Если удастся доказать, что Кацура — преступник, схватить его вместе с подельниками… тогда Мацудайра Катамори точно оценит Рошигуми! И особенно — Кондо Исами, потому что Хиджиката собирался представить поимку опасного мятежника его заслугой. Безо всяких… уток из Мито.  
Осталось только придумать, как это сделать.

* * *

Хиджиката уныло подцепил палочками лапшу, посмотрел, как она сползает обратно в тарелку.

Дело было не в лапше: она здесь, как Хиджиката успел убедиться, была неизменно вкусной. Но его не покидало ощущение, что он зря теряет время, приходя сюда вечер за вечером в надежде застать Кацуру. План казался довольно простым: встретить Кацуру, завязать с ним знакомство, добиться его расположения и дождаться, пока тот представит Хиджикату своим дружкам-мятежникам. Однако он грозил провалиться уже на начальном этапе, потому что Хиджиката наведывался в эту лапшичную уже почти неделю, а Кацуры все не было. С чего он вообще взял, что Кацура может прийти сюда снова? Стоило подумать об иных вариантах, например, сходить к резиденции хана Чошу. Но там Хиджиката не смог бы осмотреться, не вызвав подозрений, а здесь можно было просидеть довольно долго, наблюдая за посетителями.

Похоже, ему не повезло и на этот раз. Хиджиката уже собирался доедать свою лапшу и уходить, когда внимание его привлекло движение у входа. Он бросил взгляд на нового посетителя — и встретился глазами с Кацурой.

Чошу, узнав его, расплылся в улыбке и двинулся к Хиджикате.

— И вновь мы с вами встретились, — сказал он. — Не возражаете?

Еще бы Хиджиката возражал!

— Нисколько, — ответил он, — садитесь, в компании веселее.

Кацура опустился напротив, и к нему тотчас же подошла Маки, дочка хозяина. Состроила глазки Хиджикате, спросила, что желает съесть господин самурай, и убежала, одарив улыбкой то ли Кацуру, то ли его (Хиджиката полагал, что его).

— Вас здесь, похоже, знают, — заметил Кацура, проводив Маки взглядом. — Часто здесь заходите?

— Частенько, — кивнул Хиджиката, — люблю собу, а здесь ее отлично готовят.

— О, да! — согласился Кацура. — С того вечера я побывал в нескольких лапшичных, но здесь соба самая вкусная.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Хиджиката.

— Вада Джунъичиро, — не задумываясь, соврал Кацура. — А вас?

В эту игру можно было играть вдвоем. Впрочем, Хиджиката в любом случае не собирался называться настоящим именем.

— Цукува Хаято, — представился он.

— Рад знакомству, Цукува-сан!

— Взаимно, — Хиджиката изобразил улыбку.

— Давно вы в Киото? — спросил Кацура, решив, видимо, скоротать время за разговором.

— Не слишком, несколько месяцев, — вполне честно ответил Хиджиката. — Решил поискать работу тут, раз уж на родине не выходит. А вы?

— Тоже, — Кацура кивнул, — только я здесь совсем недавно, вторую неделю. Пока ничего не выходит, но я не теряю надежды.

Маки принесла Кацуре его собу, и какое-то время оба молча ели. Хиджиката лихорадочно придумывал новую тему для разговора: ему совсем не нужно было, чтобы мятежник просто ушел.

Однако Кацура сам пришел ему на помощь.

— Вы так выручили меня в прошлый раз, подсказав дорогу, — произнес он, — не поможете ли снова?

— Конечно, — с готовностью откликнулся Хиджиката, — куда вам нужно?

— Я хотел бы посетить храм Хонганджи.

— Ниши Хонгаджи или Хигаши Хонгаджи? — уточнил Хиджиката.

— Ниши Хонгаджи.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Хиджиката, — слушайте.

Он старался сделать объяснение как можно более запутанным. Ками, если бы кто-то объяснял ему дорогу _так_ , Хиджиката заблудился бы, едва выйдя за дверь. Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Кацуры, расчет оправдался.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно сказал он, — постараюсь не забыть этого до завтра.

— Вы собираетесь пойти в Хонгаджи завтра? Тогда, пожалуй, я мог бы проводить вас, — коварно предложил Хиджиката. – Впрочем, я свободен только вечером…

Он чувствовал себя рыбаком, собирающимся изловить здоровенную рыбину. У него не было сетей, только удочка с плохонькой наживкой, но добыча заинтересовалась ею, и теперь важно было не спугнуть рыбину.

— Вечером подойдет, — обрадовался Кацура. — Но, право, мне совестно отнимать ваше время…

Почему вообще этот тип такой вежливый? Разве мятежникам не положено быть наглыми, а еще кричать на каждом углу о том, как они свергнут сёгуна и прогонять гайджинов?

— Вы меня нисколько не затрудните, — заверил он Кацуру. — Я сам собирался туда сходить, но все никак не мог выбрать время. Предлагаю встретиться завтра здесь в час Петуха и отправиться в храм.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Кацура.

Ответная улыбка Хиджикаты была полна искренней радости: рыба заглотила наживку.

* * *

Кацура явился первым: когда Хиджиката заглянул в лапшичную, тот уже сидел за «их» столиком. Они наскоро пообедали и, расплатившись, зашагали к Ниши Хонгаджи. Разговор шел ни о чем: об обычаях Киото, о том, чем они отличаются от обычаев «родного» для Кацуры Окаяма-хана — насколько Хиджиката помнил карту, это было не так уж далеко от Чошу. Вероятно, мятежник выбрал что-то достаточно близкое, чтобы не запутаться в деталях.

Темы беседы несколько разочаровала Хиджикату. Впрочем, не ожидал же он, что Кацура станет звать в Ишин Шиши первого встречного? К тому же, мятежник оказался неплохим рассказчиком, и Хиджиката поймал себя на мысли, что слушает его с интересом.

На одном из перекрестков дорогу им перекрыла толпа. Горожане сгрудились вокруг чего-то, что Кацура и Хиджиката не могли видеть, слышались смех и оживленные выкрики. Переглянувшись, они принялись проталкиваться ближе, желая рассмотреть, что привлекло людей.

Посреди дороги в землю был вкопан деревянный щит, на котором чья-то твердая рука вывела столбцы аккуратных канджи. Хиджиката вчитался в стихотворение, грубо высмеивающее бакуфу — и кулаки сжались сами собой. Точно такой же щит (только стихотворение было другим и почерк куда хуже) Рошигуми разломали и растоптали сегодня утром, а проклятые мятежники никак не унимались!  
Он покосился на Кацуру, ожидая увидеть выражение злорадства на его лице, однако Чошу остался бесстрастен. Бросив еще один взгляд на щит, он потянул Хиджикату за рукав, кивком указав туда, где людей было вроде бы поменьше.

— Ну, и что ты об этом думаешь? — спросил Хиджиката, когда они выбрались из толпы и зашагали дальше. Не было ничего странного в том, чтобы обсудить увиденное, не так ли?

— Изящества не хватает и один слог лишний, — поморщился Кацура.

И это все, что он мог сказать?!

Кацура, заметив замешательство Хиджикаты, обернулся на него и засмеялся:

— Цукува-кун, ты смотришь на меня так, будто ты сам этот щит установил, а я не оценил твой поэтический талант.

— Глупость какая, — проворчал Хиджиката.

— Ладно-ладно, я же был с тобой и знаю, что ты не успел бы этого сделать, — Кацура снова усмехнулся. — Но если бы это был ты, я бы не выдал: не имею привычки разбрасываться хорошими знакомыми, — он заговорщицки подмигнул.

Проклятый мятежник!

— Если же говорить серьезно, то я так и сказал: грубовато вышло. Но людям нравится, — Кацура пожал плечами, — так что, полагаю, те, кто этим занимается, продолжат сочинять свои послания.

— Легко быть недовольным и писать стишки, — не удержался Хиджиката.

— Полагаешь, это не имеет смысла, и нужны более решительные действия? — спросил Кацура.

Дело приняло неожиданный оборот: выходило, будто это Хиджиката разделяет взгляды мятежников, а Кацура… то ли не одобряет, то ли пытается вытянуть из него признание. При этом решительно отмести подозрения Хиджиката не мог, потому что тогда, разумеется, этот Чошу ни за что не станет с ним откровенным.

— Я ничего не полагаю, — выкрутился он, — я простой ронин. Совсем не разбираюсь в политике и просто хочу понять, что происходит.

Вот, это была верная стратегия: пусть Кацура просвещает запутавшегося ронина и увязает все глубже.

Кацура просвещать не стал.

– Верное решение, — сказал он. — Сколь многие предпочитают действовать, не разобравшись!

Хиджиката вспомнил всех известных ему ками и обратился к ним, прося даровать ему терпение.

Дальше они шли в молчании. Хиджикате было интересно, зачем Кацуре нужно в Ниши Хонгаджи, однако тот просто посмотрел на храмовый комплекс, помолился и бросил монетку в ящик для пожертвований.

Пришло время прощаться, а Хиджиката так ничего и не добился.

— Мы так и не выпили за знакомство, Вада-сан, — сказал он. — Я знаю одну неплохую изакая…  
Может, если Кацуру напоить, он станет более разговорчивым?

— Хорошая идея, — согласился Чошу. — Только, увы, не сегодня: мне уже пора. Может, через пару дней в это же время? Как ее найти, эту изакая?

На этот раз Кацура опаздывал. Хиджиката расположился в изакая так, чтобы видеть входящих. Он насчитал уже пятерых посетителей, однако Кацуры среди них не было. Тревожиться, впрочем, пока не стоило рано: Чошу мог попросту вновь заплутать и потратить на дорогу больше времени,чем планировал. Пожалуй, даже к лучшему, что он задержался: у Хиджикаты было время немного передохнуть перед встречей с мятежником. День выдался непростой: сперва Сэризава ввалился в дом Яги среди ночи пьяный, и Кондо пришлось успокаивать его (Хиджиката тоже пытался, но, по словам Кондо, его вмешательство нисколько не помогало). Потом они, невыспавшиеся, отправились патрулировать город и наткнулись на молодого ронина, почти мальчишку, писавшего прямо на заборе очередное глупое стихотворение об увядающих мальвах — и упустили его, потому что ронин оказался шустрым и, видимо, знал город лучше них. Горожане, наблюдавшие за погоней, не осмелились потешаться в открытую, но Хиджиката видел, что они еле сдерживают смех. Рошигуми не любили в Киото, и он догадывался, кто в этом виноват. Во время погони Хиджиката чувствовал на себе чей-то внимательный недобрый взгляд, но так и не смог отследить его источник: это мог быть любой прохожий. А может, Хиджиката просто устал, вот и мерещится всякое: ему и сейчас начало чудиться, что за ним кто-то наблюдает.

Краем глаза он заметил движение где-то сбоку и повернул голову. Человек в дальнем углу, которого Хиджиката сперва не заметил, встал и теперь шел к нему. Когда он вышел на свет, Хиджиката с удивлением узнал в нем Кацуру. Он что, все это время был здесь?..

— Здравствуй, Цукува-сан, — сказал Чошу, — прости, я задумался и не заметил, что ты пришел.

Хиджиката поглядел на него с подозрением: это ж сколько надо было просидеть, задумавшись? К тому же ощущение чужого взгляда исчезло, стоило Кацуре подойти… Но нет, мятежник улыбался так, как никогда не стал бы, знай он, кто Хиджиката такой. Должно быть, он действительно устал.

— Тяжелый день, Цукува-сан? — проницательно заметил Кацура, усаживаясь напротив.

— Угу, — пробормотал Хиджиката. И изобразил улыбку: — Не обращай внимания, Вада-сан, все в порядке, мне просто нужно выпить.

Вопреки своим словам, он старался пить как можно меньше: ему ведь надо было напоить Кацуру, а не напиться самому.

Кацура действительно стал разговорчивее, вот только имен он по-прежнему не называл и в симпатии к мятежникам не признавался, выбирая обтекаемые фразы вроде «Один мой знакомый видел…», «Однажды мой приятель услышал…»

Надо признать, рассказывал он интересно: о гайджинском судостроении, о том, что у гайджинов правителя выбирает вся страна, и что им может стать любой.

— Любой? — не поверил Хиджиката. — Да ты шутишь, Вада-кун!

— И вовсе не шучу, Цукува-кун! Любой достойный человек.

— Не может быть, — Хиджиката помотал головой. — Что, даже простой самурай или крестьянин?

— Среди гайджинов нет самураев, — ответил Кацура. — А крестьянин… если его выберут правителем жители страны, то может, — уже не столь уверенно добавил он.

Хиджиката фыркнул: 

— Ну и бардак же у этих гайджинов, если у них сёгуна выбирают все, да им еще и стать может кто угодно! Как он править-то будет, если он, например, крестьянин или торговец? Сёгунов этому с детства учат.

Кацура смутился: кажется, этот вопрос застал его врасплох.

— Ну значит, этому крестьянину или торговцу придется учиться, — сказал он. — А сёгунов, может, и с детства учат, да только не похоже, чтобы нынешнему сёгуну это помогло справиться с ситуацией.

— Ну знаешь, — возмущенно сказал Хиджиката, чувствуя приятную легкость в голове. — Он же не виноват, что кто-то взялся воду мутить, когда все и так непросто! Черные Корабли, гайджины… а Чошу, Тоса и Мито своими действиями подрывают доверие людей к правительству.

— Сёгун и сам прекрасно справляется с подрывом доверия, — насмешливо сказал Кацура. — Сперва он не может отстоять принятое правительством решение и подчиняется приказу Его Величества изгнать из страны всех варваров, а потом не делает ничего, чтобы сдержать обещание. Создается впечатление, что сёгун попросту не знает, что ему делать.

Говоря эти возмутительные вещи, Кацура с интересом смотрел на Хиджикату. Тот с трудом сумел сдержаться и ответил мятежнику спокойным (по крайне мере, он на это надеялся) взглядом.

— Впрочем, это всего лишь впечатление, вероятно ошибочное, — безмятежно улыбнулся Кацура.

— А ты разбираешься в политике, да?

— О, вовсе нет. Просто слушаю, что люди говорят, — скромно ответил мятежник.

Да кто ж ему поверит!

— Вот же любитель собу на уши вешать, — бормотал Хиджиката, вернувшись в дом Яги и устраиваясь на ночь. — Даже крестьянин, значит? Чушь какая!

… И уже на границе яви и сна ему привиделся Кондо, расположившийся на возвышении в роскошном зале, а напротив сидели какие-то люди, разряженные, как даймё, и называли его «уэ-сама».

* * *

Конечно же, на этом все не закончилось: Хиджиката не желал так просто сдаваться и рассчитывал рано или поздно вывести Кацуру на чистую воду. Он не боялся быть узнанным: форменные голубые хаори оттягивали внимание на себя и запоминались куда лучше лиц тех, то их носил. Тут следовало сказать спасибо Сэризаве, но Хиджиката не желал благодарить Сэризаву за что-либо: достаточно было того, что он признавал необходимость этого человека для отряда. В остальном от Сэризавы были одни проблемы: он портил их репутацию, он подрывал авторитет Кондо, за ним, черт возьми, стал таскаться Соджи, и Хиджиката был уверен, что Сэризава научит мальчишку плохому, и они никак не могли запретить Соджи следовать за командиром отряда. Ну, а еще Сэризава завел привычку пытаться вывести Хиджикату из себя, и иногда у него даже получалось.

В такой обстановке встречи с предполагаемым мятежником — с целью выведать у него информацию, разумеется — стали неожиданной отдушиной. Они были не слишком частыми, эти встречи: у Хиджикаты хватало дел, да и Кацура часто ссылался на занятость, но в какой-то момент Хиджиката поймал себя на мысли, что отдыхает, видясь с Чошу в изакая или в лапшичной. Они говорили о дальних странах, и Кацура признался, что хотел бы побывать за границей (Хиджиката тоже хотел, но признаваться не стал), о смешных случаях из их додзё — не упоминая названий школ, разумеется, и даже о классической литературе. Тут Хиджикате удалось блеснуть услышанным накануне от Яманами стихотворением какого-то китайского поэта, чье имя он уже забыл, но это была достаточно зыбкая почва, и Хиджиката поспешил сменить тему.

Однако, несмотря на все, звать его в Ишин Шиши Кацура отчего-то не спешил. Возможно, для этого нужно было еще больше сблизиться ним. Хиджикате был известен довольно просто способ сделать это, и у него даже была знакомая юдзё, которая просила как-то «самурай-сана» приводить друга, «такого же страстного, как он» (по правде сказать, не одна). Предложить Кондо стать ана кёдай* Хиджиката никогда не решился бы (Кондо был слишком… Кондо для такого), а вот с Кацурой это оказалось почему-то проще. Тем более что у Хиджикаты уже были такие «братья» в Эдо.

Кацура согласился, и Хиджиката уже предвкушал приятный вечер — то есть, конечно, радовался тому, что еще на шаг приблизится к аресту опасного преступника.

Но к назначенному месту он явился, пылая гневом и жаждой убийства.

— Хаято-кун! — Кацура шагнул навстречу, но улыбка тут же сползла с его лица. — Что случилось? — коротко спросил он.

Хиджиката качнул головой, не желая ничего объяснять.

— Пойдем, — сказал он.  
— Думаю, лучше в другой раз, — заметил Кацура, продолжая внимательно на него смотреть, — ты, кажется, не в настроении.

Он действительно был не в настроении. Может, согласиться? Кацура никуда не денется, сам же сказал: «В другой раз», а Хиджиката просто уйдет… вернется в Мибу, увидит Сэризаву, вспомнит подробности этого вечера — которые и так не шли из головы. Нет, лучше забыться — в чем-то, в ком-то, ни о чем не думать, прижавшись кожа к коже, зарывшись пальцами в шелковистые женские воло… проклятье.

Он помотал головой.

— Я в самом подходящем настроении, Джунъичиро-кун, — заверил он. — Пошли, Фуми-чан и Кимико-чан нас уже заждались.

Фонари и свечи не горели, но небо было безоблачное, и комнату заливал лунный свет. В нем лицо склонившейся над Хиджикатой Фуми казалось светлее, чем было на самом деле, а его собственная кожа и вовсе выглядела молочно-белой.

Фуми повела плечами, заставляя рукава уже не удерживаемого поясом кимоно сползти еще ниже, к локтям, поерзала на его бедрах, и Хиджиката со свистом втянул воздух. Ее грудь была такой упругой и мягкой, и он наслаждался, лаская нежную кожу, а Фуми постанывала, когда он потирал ее соски подушечками больших пальцев. Где-то в стороне ей вторили стоны Кимико — Кацура тоже времени даром не терял.

Фуми уперлась ладонями ему в грудь, потом выпрямилась, подняла руки к голове, вытащила из прически шпильки и гребни, и волосы шелковистой волной рассыпались по ее плечам. Фуми знала, как ему нравится, а Хиджиката… а Хиджиката едва не отпихнул ее грубо от себя. Сумел сдержаться: всего лишь отстранил мягко, ссадил на татами, и они замерли друг напротив друга, Фуми — растерянная, возбужденная, и он, тяжело дышащий и разом потерявший желание. Хиджиката смотрел на ее густые длинные волосы, но видел не ее, а других девушек, смотревших на него полными страха и обиды глазами, и их волосы, безжизненно повисшие в его руке, когда Хиджиката срезал их под внимательным взглядом Сэризавы. Ублюдок убил бы их, и Хиджиката спас несчастным жизни, но он все равно чувствовал себя подонком.

— Хаято-кун?

Хиджиката очнулся. Не только Фуми — он умудрился испортить ночь всем. Кимико глядела на него испуганно, Кацура — встревоженно, а он чувствовал себя полным дураком и не знал, что им всем сказать.

Кацура пришел ему на помощь.

— Оставьте нас, — велел он девушкам. Те вскочили, на ходу запахивая кимоно, и торопливо вышли, настороженно оглянувшись на Хиджикату.

Хиджиката отвернулся к окну, сжал виски ладонями. Это пройдет, сказал он себе. Все было хорошо, пока Фуми не распустила волосы. Просто нужно время, чтобы… нет, не забыть случившееся в Шимабаре: Хиджиката не хотел забывать те вещи, из-за которых он однажды убьет Сэризаву. Нет, ему нужно было время, чтобы перестать реагировать так остро.

По крайней мере, Кацура не смеялся. Он вообще вел себя очень прилично и деликатно для мятежника: не стал ни насмехаться, ни расспрашивать, более того, Кацура сумел как-то скрыть свое удивление. Покосившись на него через плечо, Хиджиката обнаружил, что Кацура еще возбужден. Конечно, они с Кимико ведь не успели… неожиданно с Хиджикатой случилось то, что происходило довольно редко: ему стало совестно.

— Если продолжишь так напрягать плечи, завтра у тебя будет сильно болеть спина, — невозмутимо сказал Кацура, шагнув к нему. — Позволь мне?..

Хиджиката дернул головой, сам не зная, хочет ли согласиться или же отказаться. Кацура его жест расценил как согласие, опустился на колени позади Хиджикаты и принялся разминать ему мышцы.

Он действовал неожиданно умело, и это удивляло.

— Ты полон скрытых талантов, — хрипло сказал Хиджиката.

— Мой отец — врач, — пояснил Кацура. — Я научился от него кое-чему.

— Правда? — изумился Хиджиката. Он был уверен, что Кацура родился самураем. Думать о том, что тот, как и Кондо, как он сам, не принадлежал к самурайскому сословию с рождения, было странно.

— Зачем бы мне тебе об этом врать? — фыркнул Кацура. — Я родился в семье врача, но был усыновлен самураем. Вскоре мой приемный отец умер, и я вернулся в родной дом. Но ты действительно хочешь услышать мою подробную биографию?

— Я бы не отказался, — хмыкнул Хиджиката. Он откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, встряхнул головой, чувствуя, как отступает напряжение, сковавшее его мышцы. И холод, сковавший душу.

— У тебя странные интересы, Хаято-кун, — выдохнул Кацура ему прямо в шею, и Хиджикату прошила дрожь, а волоски на теле поднялись дыбом. Во всем было виновато так и неудовлетворенное желание, и следовало, наверное, позвать Фуми, или Кимико, или еще кого-то-то, но он обернулся к Кацуре. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, и Хиджиката ничего не мог прочесть в его взгляде.  
И тогда он потянул Кацуру на себя; тот мог оттолкнуть его, мог встать и уйти.

Но Кацура остался.

С ним было совсем не так, как с женщиной: твердые мышцы под руками, жесткие ладони в мозолях от меча, как его собственные — и нежная, горячая плоть, трущаяся о его бедро. Хиджиката не знал, кто или что заставляет Кацуру искать забвения в его объятиях, исступленно целоваться и запрокидывать голову, но его это совершенно не волновало. Он чувствовал себя восхитительно живым.

* * *

Хиджиката сидел, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрел на Кацуру. Тот дремал, закинув руки за голову и набросив на себя кимоно. Хиджикате в такую душную ночь под ним было бы жарко, но Кацуре, уроженцу южного хана, было, похоже, хорошо.

— Что такое, Хаято? — сонно пробормотал Кацура, почувствовав направленный на него взгляд.

— Ничего, спи, — отозвался Хиджиката.

Все зашло слишком далеко, все это было неправильно: становящиеся все более редкими встречи в лапшичных и изакая, и, еще реже, в заведениях, где можно было снять комнату на ночь. Хиджиката ни на шаг не приблизился к тому, чтобы доказать подозрения против Кацуры, но он продолжал видеться с мятежником. Убегал от хлопот, от все растущей ненависти к Сэризаве, от Кондо, твердящего «но отряд обязан ему своим существованием, Тоши», от неприязни горожан, от совсем отбившегося от рук Соджи.

Кацура тоже казался усталым. Под глазами у него залегли тени, он часто задумывался о чем-то, мрачно хмуря брови, а потом извинялся с широкой улыбкой, но Хиджиката видел, что его по-прежнему что-то гнетет. Иногда Кацура смотрел на так, что казалось: он все знает, только не может решить, что с этим знанием делать. Это было невозможно, но порой Хиджиката не мог отделаться от такой мысли, и по спине пробегал неприятный холодок. Потом, впрочем, Кацура тащил его в изакая или куда-нибудь еще, и тревожное чувство проходило.

В Киото росло напряжение: это замечал Хиджиката, это знал Кацура, обмолвившийся как-то о горячих головах, которые не думают о последствиях.

И Хиджиката понимал, что должен на что-то решиться. Или оставить Кацуру в покое, убедив себя, что нет никаких доказательств его преступной деятельности.

Или спровоцировать его, заставив выдать себя.

Он вновь поглядел на Кацуру, растянувшегося на футоне в расслабленной позе. На плече его темнел след от зубов Хиджикаты.

Если ему удастся добиться ареста Кацуры… перед глазами, как наяву, возникла картина: изломанное, истерзанное тело на полу тюремной камеры, запрокинутая голова, искаженное гримасой боли, а не страсти, лицо. Его станут бить — жестоко, пока спина, плечи и бедра не превратятся в окровавленное месиво, и даже потом — пока не признается во всем и не выдаст всех. Хиджиката не питал иллюзий относительно милосердия следователей бакуфу: мятежники были заразой, которую следовало уничтожить, вот только уничтожения этого мятежника он не хотел. Отчего-то вспомнилось, как несколько недель назад они ходили в Гион, к знаменитой гейко Икумацу. Хиджикате Икумацу понравилась: она была прекрасна и танцевала красиво. А Кацура… а Кацура притих и всю дорогу то молчал, то отвечал невпопад.

— Да ты, никак, влюбился, — наконец шутливо сказал Хиджиката. Кацура неожиданно сердито велел ему не болтать глупостей, а щеки у него порозовели. Хиджиката пожал плечами: надо же, и правда влюбился. Бывает: с ним самим это часто случалось. Наверное, после всего он мог бы влюбиться даже в Кацуру, не будь тот мятежником.

Почему вообще так вышло, что Хиджиката сблизился с этим человеком?! И почему он должен принять решение о том, когда его уничтожить?!

Хуже всего — он сам был виноват во всем.

* * *

Хиджикате не пришлось выбирать. Судьба сделала это за него, когда Чошу попытались совершить переворот и были изгнаны из столицы. Хиджиката испытал облегчение, узнав об этом: не будет изувеченного тела в застенках бакуфу, Кацура вернется в свой родной Чошу и забудет все эти глупые идеи о свержении сёгуна.

Неделей раньше они условились встретиться, но теперь Хиджиката полагал, что Кацура не придет.

Но он все-таки пришел. Усталый, с посеревшим лицом и отчаянными глазами. Он сразу притянул Хиджикату к себе, и тот не стал противиться. Они лихорадочно выпутывались из одежды, сталкиваясь руками, а потом опустились прямо на пол, не тратя времени на раскатывание футона.

Хиджиката, нависнув над Кацурой, завел его руки за голову и прижал запястья к полу, вгляделся в лицо. Кацура смотрел так, будто пытался запомнить все и сразу: как ходят у Хиджикаты мышцы под кожей, как рассыпаются по плечам распущенные волосы — чертов Чошу питал к ним какую-то особую страсть и первым делом развязывал удерживающий их шнурок.

— Это последняя встреча, — произнес Кацура.

— Больше мы не увидимся, – одновременно с ним сказал Хиджиката, и Кацура приподнял брови, ожидая объяснений. Что ж, если так хочет, то он их получит. — Завтра, — начал Хиджиката, — ты уберешься из Киото и вернешься в родной хан — конечно же, не Окаяму.

Руки Кацуры напряглись под его пальцами, однако улыбка у него была совершенно спокойной:

— Хочешь поговорить начистоту?

— Нет, – честно ответил Хиджиката, — не хочу.

Кацура на миг прикрыл глаза, но Хиджиката уже достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы понять: он тоже не хотел.

— Замечательно. Тогда, может, займешься делом? Раз уж это наша последняя встреча, хочу оставить о тебе хорошие воспоминания.

— Ты всегда можешь написать мне, — усмехнулся Хиджиката.

— Вот еще, не хочу становиться частью твоей коллекции, — фыркнул Кацура.

— Слишком много болтаешь.

«Завтра, — подумал Хиджиката, склоняясь к горлу Кацуры и слегка прикусывая его, и слушая гортанный стон, — завтра он покинет Киото, и мы больше никогда не увидимся». 

Он еще не знал, что в следующий раз они встретятся совсем скоро, но уже — не друзья, а враги.

*ана кёдай — мужчины, который спят с одной женщиной.


End file.
